


The Catch

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [2]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 KidsJack and Hiccup argue about who gets to be the big spoon on Hiccup’s tiny childhood bed.





	The Catch

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 23 (Spoon)  
>  **Warnings:** language, terrible humor, terrible use of movie quotes  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22); Jack and Hiccup argue about who gets to be the big spoon on Hiccup’s tiny childhood bed.

Hiccup and Jack stood side by side, staring at the tiny twin-sized bed in Hiccup’s old room.

“So,” Hiccup said, “do you want the bed or the couch? I don’t really care either way, so. I mean, if you pick one, I’ll take the other, no problem.”

Jack gave him a scandalized face. “I want to sleep with you. We can make it work, okay?”

Hiccup looked down at the ancient brown carpet. “Jack . . . we can’t have sex in my dad’s house. That’s so gross and he would totally find out and—”

“Who said anything about sex? Hiccup, now that your dad knows about us, he can’t really expect us to sleep in separate rooms. We aren’t teenagers anymore. We’re adults!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Okay, well, how the hell do you think we’re both gonna fit on that?” He gestured to the bed and frowned at Jack.

“Man, buttercup,” Jack walked over to the bed, stepped right onto it, and stood high before letting himself fall into the center. The bed creaked horribly and Hiccup looked like he was pouting. “How’d you ever fit on this thing in the first place?”

“I was a lot shorter before we met.”

“No way!” Jack shuffled and righted his messed up pajama pants. “Short enough to fit on this up until you left for school? You were already short when we met, but not like this.”

“Seriously. Like a foot shorter.”

“You gotta show me the pictures, for fucking real.” Jack beckoned him over. “Come here, we’re gonna spoon.”

“I don’t really think you need to see my awkward phase, Jack. You probably woulda never gone out with me.” Hiccup shuffled over, but then lifted his brows at Jack’s open, inviting arms. “I want to be the big spoon,” he said, completely serious.

Jack burst out laughing. “Haha, okay, first of all, I would totally have gone out with you. I bet you were a lot cuter than you’re giving yourself credit for. Aaaaand, I’m not with you because of only looks, okay? Second of all, no. I’m the big spoon. I’m taller.”

Hiccup’s brows were still high. He smiled in amusement. “Jack. I’m taller than you.” He sat on the bed cross-legged and Jack copied him, grabbing his hands.

“No, teacup, I know you like to tell yourself that, but I’m like, three inches taller.”

It was Hiccup’s turn to laugh. He squeezed Jack’s hands and pulled them up to his mouth, kissing them. “I’m taller. This isn’t an opinion kinda thing. This is a fact kinda thing.”

 “You wound me, cupcake. Just for that, I should get to be big spoon.”

They stared at each other for a while. Hiccup laughed first. “It seems we’re at an impasse, Mr. Frost.”

“Indeed, Mr. Eventual Frost. What do you propose?” He winked at ‘propose’ and Hiccup had to look away from all this embarrassment.

“Rock, paper, scissors . . . board games . . . flipping a coin . . .”

Jack sighed dramatically and laid back, arms stretched up into the air and legs still crossed. “It’s actually pretty amazing how not fun that shit sounds. Okay, okay. You can be big spoon. This is your house after all, and you just came out and everything was really crazy.”

“Really? No catch?” Hiccup knew Jack well, so this was a natural question.

“For real,” Jack grinned at him. “Come on, let’s get situated.”

They adjusted themselves according to Jack’s compromise, and Hiccup really hoped his dad couldn’t hear the bed squeaking. Jack bitched about his junk getting squished as the little spoon, but Hiccup gave him a pillow to stuff between his legs and told him to shut up.

In the dark, both boys were calm and quiet, but awake. Jack rubbed Hiccup’s knuckles. “You got something on your mind, cup cup?”

“You’re not even trying with these nicknames anymore,” Hiccup chuckled. Then he sighed. “I don’t know. Like, everything went fine, so I don’t know why I feel on edge.”

“Well,” Jack put his hands on top of Hiccup’s. “Maybe you’re still pumped up from expecting a disaster? Your body can’t unwind, you know? Like, adrenaline’s still in your veins. I bet by the end of break, you’ll feel a lot better.”

“You’re probably right. I just don’t even know what to think.”

Jack nodded, hair in Hiccup’s face. Hiccup didn’t mind. “I get it. Just remember you’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine. You hafta believe in me.”

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, then said. “I do.”

“Good boy.”

Hiccup snuggled into Jack. “Okay. I’m ready for sleep.” He did feel tired. Suddenly and overwhelmingly so. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Right when Hiccup was about to crash out, Jack spoke again. “Hey, Hiccup?”

“Hmm?”

“Who do you think is the big spoon with your dad and Gobber?”

Hiccup stared into the blackness, eyes wide. “No catch, my ass.”


End file.
